An InuYasha Halloween
by SakuraChan73
Summary: InuYasha's first halloween


An InuYasha Halloween 

"I'm home!" Kagome greeted as she walked through the door.

"Oh, hey, sis!" Sota greeted. "Are we still going to the Halloween haunted house tonight?"

"You bet we will!" Kagome promised. "I'll go change into my costume." Kagome ran to her room to put on her priestess costume. We'll more like her clothes she received when she first went back to the feudal era where she met the half-demon InuYasha. She really didn't feel like buy a costume so she figured that the priestess outfit would do.

"Hey sis, InuYasha's here!" Sota called.

'What? He's come to get me already? But I promised Sota I'd go trick or treating and to the haunted house with him. We'll InuYasha is just going to have to wait.' Kagome walked down stairs. InuYasha came into view he was playing with her cat like he always does.

"Hey, Kagome, you ready to go…..what's with the funny outfit?" he looked at her funny.

"It's my Halloween costume."

"Halloween? What's that?" InuYasha scratched his head.

"It's where you dress up in costume's and go trick or treating and stuff," Sota explained to him.

"Trick or treating?"

"Hey, why don't you come with us, InuYasha? It's lots of fun," Sota suggested.

"Ok, sure," InuYasha agreed.

"Uhh….." Kagome let out. 'InuYasha trick or treating? Oh, this isn't good.'

"What's the matter sis?" Sota asked looking at her with concern.

"Oh, nothing" Kagome lied. 'Well, let's just hope InuYasha doesn't do anything rash'

**********************************

"Trick or treat!" Kagome and Sota shouted.

"Oh what lovely costumes!" the woman at the door exclaimed. "A priestess and a skeleton." She looked up at InuYasha. "And what are you?"

"I'm a half-demon," InuYasha snorted.

"Ah, what an interesting costume," She threw candy in Kagome's and Sota's bags and handed InuYasha a handful of candy.

"Thank you," Kagome said as they walked away.

"Are you done yet with this Halloween thing?" InuYasha moped.

"Oh come on InuYasha, what's the rush?" Kagome brushed off.

"I'll tell you what the rush is! His name is Naraku and we need to find that last jewel shard before he does!" He snarled and stormed off ahead.

Kagome and Sota tricked or treated for an hour two while InuYasha trailed behind. Sota and Kagome than agreed to go to the haunted house.

They went to the park and got three tickets. "Come on InuYasha let's go?" Kagome encouraged.

"What for?" InuYasha questioned.

"The faster we go in the faster we'll go back to your era." Kagome said.

"Then let's get going," InuYasha quickly agreed.

They entered the building. It was pitched black. "I can't see a thing!" Sota whispered loudly.

Then one of the many "monster's" pop out and gave a wail. "Oh, Not you don't! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" InuYasha shouted breaking the thing in half. "That was a close one."

"Uhh…" Kagome squealed. 'Great this is going to be a nightmare.'

"BLAH!" one of the ghoul's screamed as they headed deeper in the house.

"Hmp, I'll handle this!" InuYasha whipped out his sword. "WIND SCAR!" and he shredded the ghoul into tiny bits. "Man, these demons are way too easy,"

"InuYasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

"agh! Oww…..Hey! What's the big idea I was protecting you from those demons!" InuYasha shouted.

\ "They're not real!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, right you can't fool me," They continued through the house. A skeleton fell above their heads.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"Sit boy!"

"Oww, What's with you Kagome?" InuYasha snapped.

"Oh, your so arrogant," She mumbled. When they reached the exit of the house for once Kagome was relieved for it to be over.

"Ok, let's finish trick or treating sis," Sota said.

Kagome nodded. "Only this time InuYasha's has to say trick or treat."

"Whatever," InuYasha grumbled.

"Ok, here we go!" Kagome knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Trick or treat!" InuYasha said loudly. "The lady passed out the candy and closed the door.

"What is this crap?" InuYasha asked. He sniffed it.

"It's candy," Sota told him. "Here try one!" he gave InuYasha a piece of chocolate.

InuYasha ate it. "Eww…..this stuff is gross! I'd rather have the ninja food,"

They later went back to Kagome's house and ate their candy. InuYasha got his Ramen and was happy.

Kagome, Sota, and InuYasha stayed up to watch a scary movie. The movie scared Kagome and her brother and InuYasha's comment was "Sesshomaru has done worse,"

They all headed to bed. "Thank you, InuYasha," Kagome said to him when they reached her room.

"For what?"

"For coming with us, you didn't have to, but you did,"

"Sure, it was nothing." InuYasha laid on the floor and went to sleep.

Kagome laid down and looked down at InuYasha who was already asleep. "Happy Halloween, InuYasha," and she feel asleep.


End file.
